


Who's In Charge Anyways?

by NomadicSurvivor



Series: Michael Guerin Week Series [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Roswell, Top Alex Manes, Touching, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicSurvivor/pseuds/NomadicSurvivor
Summary: Michael hadn’t even finished his second beer when he felt Alex side into the bar stool next to him.  They were currently on in the on-again-off-again “game” they seemed to play.  But the Pony wasn’t exactly Alex’s scene most of the time, so Michael was a bit surprised to have company.  He could feel as Alex leaned in near him, felt the hot breath on his ear.“Finish that beer and let’s get out of here.”Michael took one more sip and left the last inch or so in the bottle, sliding it forward, calling it done.  He could hear Alex quietly chuckle to himself as he slid of the bar stool, sorted his crutch, and made his way towards the door without even seeing if Michael was following – of course he was.





	Who's In Charge Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes supporting the bottom is supporting each other... and touch can be a very powerful thing.

Michael hadn’t even finished his second beer when he felt Alex side into the bar stool next to him. They were currently on in the on-again-off-again “game” they seemed to play. But the Pony wasn’t exactly Alex’s scene most of the time, so Michael was a bit surprised to have company. He could feel as Alex leaned in near him, felt the hot breath on his ear.

“Finish that beer and let’s get out of here.”

Michael took one more sip and left the last inch or so in the bottle, sliding it forward, calling it done. He could hear Alex quietly chuckle to himself as he slid of the bar stool, sorted his crutch, and made his way towards the door without even seeing if Michael was following – of course he was.

Out in the parking lot, Michael paused, looking between his truck and Alex’s SUV.

“Leave it, I’ll bring you back here to get it later.”

Usually Michael would argue. His truck was his truck, his baby, his prized possession. Whenever he hooked up, his truck was always with him – it was his independence, his ability to not need to rely on someone else to get him back somewhere afterwards… But this was Alex. So of course he followed Alex to his vehicle and climbed in the passenger side.

After a quiet ride with a random playlist playing on the stereo, Alex parked in front of his cabin. He shut the car off and climbed out and towards the front door, again not bothering to see if Michael was following – of course he was.

Michael closed the front door behind him and hadn’t even turned all the way around into the cabin when Alex’s voice rang out from the bedroom.

“Take your boots off and come back here.”

Michael scrambled to take his boots off. He knew better than to take his hat or jacket off. See, they had played this game before. Alex liked being in charge. And Michael liked pleasing Alex. He liked being able to turn his brain off and just follow Alex for whatever Alex wanted to do. He didn’t have to put on a tough guy act, a cowboy swagger, whatever. Michael could just be Michael. And a great deal of the time, deep down where he wouldn’t admit it, Michael was still that scared teenage kid who just wanted to be loved and belong somewhere. And when he followed Alex, pleasing Alex, let Alex take charge, he felt grounded, like he belonged.

Michael padded back towards the bedroom where Alex had pulled the bedding down, had removed his shoes and coat, and was in the process of taking off his jeans. Michael came to stand in front of Alex.

“We’re going to do things a little different tonight. The game tonight is how many times I can make you come without actually touching your cock or that tight ass of yours. What do you think of that?”

Michael knew better than to answer, but couldn’t help his eye brows shooting up in a questioning manner.

Alex swung him around so that Michael fell back onto the bed. He then climbed onto the bed, straddling Michael across his thighs.

“First let’s get that coat and shirt off you.”

Alex pulled the jacket down Michael’s arms, his hands running along his biceps and down to his hands, softly trailing over the scars on his left hand. Michael then pulled his hands free of the fabric of his jacket while Alex threw it across the room. His hands then started at the hem and ran up Michael’s torso, slowly pulling the t-shirt up, allowing Michael to pull his arms through. Alex paused long enough to take the hat from Michael’s head, putting on his own head for the time being before pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it towards the discarded jacket.

Michael opened his mouth as if about to say something.

“Nope. No words from you for the moment. That is not part of the game.”

Alex then tossed the cowboy hat to the chair next to the bed and pulled his own shirt off in one swift moment before leaning over, laying chest to chest with Michael, pinning him to the mattress. He could feel Michael shudder under him. Alex ran his hands along Michael’s arms, then along his sides. One hand carefully massaged Michael’s injured hand while the other one massaged his scalp, running his fingers through the curls. He could feel Michael practically purr under him. He definitely could feel the erection that had started in Michael’s jeans.  
Alex knew that Michael was turned on by touch. Alex knew this because he was too. They both had grown up with little physical contact that wasn’t of a violent nature. Sure, he got hugs from Maria and Liz when they were younger, as had Michael from Isobel and sometimes Max. But they discovered quickly that their electric touches of each other was enough to bring each other close to orgasms without even trying. But touches for them was foreplay. This would be the first time Alex would try to see jut how far he could take Michael with intimate touches alone. He wasn’t sure if the electric sensations between them had anything to do with Michael being an alien or not, but he wasn’t about to question it. He was in charge, on top, and ready to play.

After paying his hand and hair some attention, he ran one hand up Michael’s torso while the other caressed his face. Michael threw his head back and arched his back, trying to deepen the touches he was getting. Alex’s hand on his chest splayed flat and pushed Michael back flat on the bed.

“Careful, you don’t want to come too quickly. The game might be seeing how many times I can get you to come, but we also don’t want to be done before we really get started.”

As if to prove his point, Alex then palmed the bulge in Michael’s jeans, and Michael groaned before forcing himself to calm back down. One of Michael’s hands cupped around the back of Alex’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Alex allowed the kiss to happen, but pulled back away before Michael could deepen it.

“Ah ah ah – tsk tsk Guerin. Touches only, remember?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You said my cock and ass, you didn’t say anything about kissing you.”

Alex pushed Michael back down onto the mattress. “Did I say you could speak? Don’t argue with me Guerin.”

With that, Michael launched up, surprising Alex and flipping them over, straddling Alex. Alex gave a short whimper, and Michael immediately looked behind him to make sure the movement didn’t hurt Alex’s leg.

“Shall we get this off you, let me touch you, massage your aches away as you just did for me?”

Alex nodded silently. Michael was the only person outside of his doctors he let near his prosthetic, see his leg.

Michael carefully removed the prosthetic and sock, setting them aside before carefully massaging Alex’s leg. Alex couldn’t help himself though and began running his hands along Michael’s back.

“Who is in charge here anyways?”

Michael shrugged but didn’t stop his care of Alex’s leg. “Doesn’t matter. We both know you’re in charge, but we can support each other’s needs.”

Alex chuckled, “Support each other’s needs huh? Then enough of that and let’s get back to it.”

He pulled Michael around and started undoing his belt and jeans, pulling them down, helping Michael get them off his legs. Michael hadn’t lost his erection. He then straddled Michael again, using a pillow to help him brace his leg to keep his balance. Along with his touches, kisses started to trail along Michael’s body as well. Here and there, Alex would also lick Michael, bringing gasps every time.

Alex was sucking and nipping around one of Michael’s nipples while one of his hands grabbed Michael’s hair when Michael shuddered, “I’m close Alex. Please, I’m close.”

Alex trailed kisses, licks, and nips up towards Michael’s ear, his hand releasing his curls but massaging the nape of his neck as he whispered, “Come for me, Michael.”

Along with touch, Alex also knew that using Michael’s given name was another turn-on. He was so used to being called Guerin by everyone, Alex included, that when Alex called him Michael, it was another jolt of electricity between them.

Between the name, the hand in his hair, and the breath in his ear, Michael felt the first orgasm of the night rip through his body. As he came down and tried to catch his breath, Alex wrapped himself around Michael’s side, his other hand reaching the table next to the bed for a washcloth to clean Michael up.

“You’re right, we support each other. There is no question, I am in charge. And that was very good Michael. Let’s do it again. Ready?”

Michael was, because Alex wanted him to be ready, so of course he was. And he was ready three more times that night before he and Alex fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Just like Alex wanted. And so did Michael, because of course he wanted that too. What do you take him for?


End file.
